writeyourownstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes: Rising
Heroes: Rising is a new fantasy adventure by Dean McLean set during the year 2015. Although its setting is anything but, it takes place in the magical world of Sole a land filled with magic. It follows Sarah, a young girl on a mission to find her perents on Earth, only to be dragged into this new world. She comes along wizards, but not wizards how you would belive. Kasai Kami is one of these wizards, a young man using the element of fire. Along with Kasai, Sarah must come to grips with her newly found power and save a city within the countary of Idianos. Plot England 2003; a storm lights up the sky with giant streaks of lightning, a cloaked woman must leave her young five year old daughter in the hands of strangers, upon her depature from her daguther she is unfortnattly killed. When the young girl awakens confused our story begins. Twelve years later Sarah is now 17 and decides to leave her home and try to find her real mother and father. Upon leaving her home in England she comes across a small town in the middle of nowhere, she ends up finding a portal to another world, in this world she meets her new life long friends and even the most important person in her life... Kasai Kami. Together her and Kasai unlock a new power and save the town of Windfall from the dark wizards; Millennium. In the world of Sole, the imigination is the limit. Those who belive can master anything. Sole Sole is the Second of the Three Worlds. One filled with magic as well as technology (Although limited) It is comprised of four main factions; Idianos Idianos is the biggest of the lands in Sole, this is where Sarah and Kasai were born; it also serves as the main setting for Heroes: Rising. They are normally dark red on maps. Agbara Agbara is a large island south east of Idianos, not much is known about this land apart from that the Demon's were born here. Rhiekor, Sundilsa and Archoros A set of three small main islands south west of Idianos, the great legend Darnic Idon was born here and destoryed the Demon Lord Forix. Characters Sarah Williams The main female protagonist; Sarah is a 17 year old girl with blonde hair, she stands at 5'4 and is slim. She has a legendary form of magic known as Arazora, more commenly named Absorbtion; she can use any magic other than that of a gods and use it. She can use many types of magic at any given time, although this is learned later. Kasai Kami The main male protagonist; Kasai is a 18 year old man with shaggy/spikey dark brown hair, he stands at 5'10 and is muscular. He is known for his fire orange eyes. He uses an extreamly rare type of magic known as Diva Flara, most known as Divine Flames, Kasai can use the magic of a long dead god, this can be implimented in many ways such as fighting, projectiles or even flight. Kasai has a fear of heights if his magical power is depleated, as he cannot fly if he fell. Mizu Horashi A Major character, she is a 12 year old young girl with blue shoulder legnth hair and light blue eyes she is very small and slim, she stands at 4'5 She can use a rare type of magic called Diva Wava, known as Divine Water which once belonged to a long dead god. She is known by many as Kasai's younger sister dispite them not being related. She cares deeply for Kasai and wants to help him when she can. She hates being called cute, normally lashing out and attacking the one who says it. Kiba Hunta A Side Character, he is 19 year old man with short brown hair and green eyes, he stands at 6ft and is fairly muscular. Kiba uses teleportation magic, allowing him to reach his enemies at ease. He is Kasai's long time friend and a very skilled fighter. Kage Akuma A Dynamic character in Heroes: Rising, Kage was first a respected and loved Wizard but falls to darkness during the events of Rising, he becomes the Antagonist but later on joins back with the heroes as a Major character. His personality changes the most drastic from others, starting off with a hard shell but slowly opening up. He is a tall 25 year old man with spiky short black hair and green yes, he is extreamly muscular and stands at 6'5 Kage uses Diva Shada magic, or more commenly known as Divine Shadow, like all Diva magic it was once used by a long dead god. Hikari Tenshi A Minor character, she is a 23 year old female with long flowing white hair and perfect cystal blue eyes. She stands at 5'8 and has large brests. Her magic is one of the rare typed magic forms named Diva Lita, more known as Divine Light. Kuki Yorshi A Minor character, he is a 18 year old male with light green hair and ice blue eyes. He is tall and stands at 6ft and is fairly muscular. He uses Diva Ara magic, known as Divine Air. Yoru Kami A Static Minor character, the father of Kasai Kami he is an old man with long white hair and orange eyes. he uses Diva Nita magic, known as Divine Night. Chikue Yarzin A Minor character, she is a 19 year old female with long brown hair and brown eyes, she stands at 6'2 and is known for having large brests and a big drinking habit. She uses Diva Stona magic, more commenly known as Divine Stone. Rhys Arashi A Foil Anti-Hero characte, a young man at the age of 18, he stands at 5'11 and has short spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. He is mucular and the rival of Kasai Kami. Both using a rare form of fire magic, Rhys's being Drga Flara magic. Known as Dragons Fire, Rhys can manipulate fire just like Kasai. allowing them to battle evenly. Rhys is jealous of Kasai due to him being in love with Sarah. Triva *You can read the first three chapters here; http://www.wattpad.com/story/17190196-heroes-rising